


Try to Do it as Beautifully

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, mention of possible dub-con, mention of possible non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is there, and Dean needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to Do it as Beautifully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [big-heart-june](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=big-heart-june).



Dean's eyes are transparent and breakable, hurt shimmering between the shards.

Sam forces Dean's head back, pulls hard on his too-short hair, makes him lose balance. Then slides his palm down to cover the back of Dean's neck. Dean chokes back a small frightened sound, tiny uncontrollable flinch, pupils dilating, Sam's palm the only thing stopping him from falling. Dean's shoulder blades strain unnaturally, neck stretching too far, then softening to accommodate Sam's angle.

Dean's eyes are anchored to Sam's while the rest of Dean is thrashing in the winds.

"Please, Dad, please, Sir" Dean begs.

Sam wants to punch John in the face so hard.

Been wanting to since the first time Dean did this, fucked up on pain and Jack for stitching, Dad off on a hunt and Sam's fingers in Dean's hair.

Sam hadn’t known whether John ever touched Dean like that, or just left him starved enough, desperate enough for affection. But he'd known he was going to fix it. That certainty he could do anything, would do anything for Dean. Hadn't felt that since losing Jess. Since he stopped drinking demon blood.

Sam still doesn't know. Dean quivering at his feet, in the warm light of their art-deco lamp, Dean's shoulders misleadingly broad. Sam wonders if anyone did this for Dean in Purgatory. Tells himself he hopes Benny did. When he takes in Dean's expression, devotion and hesitant desperation, Sam more honestly hopes Benny did. No matter how many times they do this, Dean's expression still pushes Sam off balance.

So hard, he wants to punch Dad, so hard.

But just like the first time, Dad is gone and Dean is here, and Dean needs.

So he shoves his cock, hard, down Dean's throat.

Dean's eyes flutter shut, soft moan, and his face finally relaxes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://letmesayiloveyou.tumblr.com/post/21298767377) gif set, by letmesayiloveyou, with thanks to big-heart-june, for pointing to it and to all the pretty.  
> Title from a Mother Teresa quote: "There is always the danger that we may just do the work for the sake of the work. This is where the respect and the love and the devotion come in - that we do it to God, to Christ, and that's why we try to do it as beautifully as possible".


End file.
